Rats! Rats! Everywhere!
Characters *(but if approached by a Kiko & Pepe they will explode spectacularly, Kiko frighten up with Marko, Pepe behind the puftup become explode by Ariel's kill on falling in hole like a pipe) *Ichigo: Ah! Sister! (she crying) *Rat King: (laugh) You not the normal Pufferfish! (Kiko scare and use warp hole, kiko in warp hole and warphole disappear become teleport) *Pike Queen Lucy: (she use kunai throw sometimes puftup hurting become explode by pike queen lucy kill her them) *Lulu De Morcerf: Mom! *Chigusa: (gasps, look at Rat King) Hurry! Go to the Lava Factory! *Lulu De Morcerf: Come on Ichigo! Let's Move it! (she get ichigo on Lulu De Morcerf's piggyback and run to the Lava Factory) *Rat King: Killer Bomber Pufferfish! YOU!!!! (Lucy become a Were-rat. Marko, Higure, and Xiao Qiao's hurt by Lucy's bite like a spin) *Reece: (gasp, to betty) *Betty: This angry mob is a big read it's off! Run Away! Run Away! (reece, betty, dana, freddy, ayako and jamie run away by Lucy is were rat and Pufferfish chase) *Rat King: Ha! Ha! Ha! Human killed turn the Were-Rat! *Pepe: Quack. *Lefou: Pepe. You're live. Huh? You Were-Rat? Hey, Why you seen have a Were-Rat, (with marko) What's it bite a festival. I wanna be a Were-Rat. Come on bite me. Bite me. *Marko: (grab pepe & lefou) Ha! Don't be laugh but come toddely! *Lefou: Uncle Marko. I Wanna be a Were-Rat! I Wanna be a Were-Rat! *I can't watching Little Mermaid III - Ariel's Beginning become Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution and Can't play Kirby Super Star Ultra become E.V.O. Search for eden Kirby Super Star Ultra - use Crash Kirby destroy of Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Cappy, Jungle Bomb, Sir Kibble, Scarfy, Simirror, Bonkers, Blipper, Blade Knight, Walkie, Poppy Bros. Jr., Poppy Bros. Jr. (bomb), Poppy Bros. Jr. (boomerang), Bronto Burt, Poppy Bros. Sr., and Bugzzy *TMNT 1987 Intro (return on 2008) Were-Rat *Ariel - she is sharp long nail. *Marko - he is sharp-tooth. *Pike Queen Lucy - she is sharp long nail. *Xiao Qiao - she is sharp long nail. *Higure - he is sharp-tooth. *Reece - she is sharp long nail. *Betty - she is sharp long nail. *Dana - she is sharp long nail. *Freddy - he is sharp-tooth. *Ayako - she is sharp long nail. *Jamie - he is sharp-tooth. *Chigusa - she is sharp long nail. Puftup Explode Image:Rats!_Rats!_Everywhere!_(Bomb).png|Bomb (April reports on a new Garbage Recycling Center that has opened in the city.) *April: Come in Turtles. Come in Turtles. *Chigusa: Lulu. Go to the Lava Factory. Now chase the Pufferfish. (to rat king's killer bomber pufferfish) Hey, Hey, You Pufferfish. Show me tell the explode. Big Explode near the her. *Rat King: Chigusa. Killer Bomber Pufferfish! Kill the her! (puftups angry by chigusa's chase) *Chigusa: You let the catch's first! *Rat King: Kill her you!!! (use killer bomber pufferfish and lefou & pepe jump on window) *Lefou: All Right. Come on, Somebody bite me. I wanna the... *Pike Queen Lucy: (she grab lefou and pepe throw at window) *Lefou: WERE-RAT!!! *Lulu & Ichigo: Huh! Rat King! *Rat King: Listen up Were-Rats! (were-rat turn to Marko, were-rat turn to Pike Queen Lucy, were-rat turn to Xiao Qiao, were-rat turn to Jamie, were-rat turn to Reece, were-rat turn to Dana, were-rat turn to Chigusa, were-rat turn to Freddy, were-rat turn to Kimitsuka Ayako and were-rat turn to Betty) *Marko, Pike Queen Lucy, Xiao Qiao, Jamie, Reece, Dana, Chigusa, Freddy, Ayako and Betty: *growl* (were-rat like a growl) *Ariel: (were-rat her human) Ichigo Momomiya! *Ichigo Momomiya: Ah! Sister! (ariel's bite at ichigo momomiya's danger) *Rat King: (laugh) Ariel! Bite at Momomiya! *Marko, Pike Queen Lucy, Xiao Qiao, Jamie, Reece, Dana, Freddy, Ayako and Betty: Yes! *Lulu: Ichigo! *Marko, Pike Queen Lucy, Xiao Qiao, Freddy, Ayako, Betty, Dana, Jamie, Reece: Kill Her! *Ichigo Momomiya: Stop! You not were-rat! you right mermaid sister! *Chigusa: Not Sister you! Were-Rat are carnivore! (evil laugh) *Lulu: Huh! (look at puftoss) Hey! Puftoss! You letcatch's first! *Puftoss: (growl) *Lulu: (on electric switch, and electric on puftoss' zapping) Ok! Were-Rats Killed Lava. *Ichigo Momomiya: No! Sister! No!!! (electric off puftoss' stop zapping) *Lulu: ???. *Ichigo Momomiya: Huh? *Ariel: ???. (gasps) *Betty, Freddy, Kimitsuka Ayako, Dana, Chigusa, Jamie, Rat King, Reece, Pike Queen Lucy, Xiao Qiao, and Marko: ???. (look at Yamitaro Higure, Higure get somersault near electric plug) *Yamitaro Higure: Oops, Sorry. *Betty, Freddy, Kimitsuka Ayako, Dana, Chigusa, Jamie, Rat King, Reece, Pike Queen Lucy, Xiao Qiao, and Marko: MWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (screaming and his Higure electric plug on puftoss' zapping, when pop deflate like a balloon, falling in lava drum, and puftoss and lava drum explode, scream) *Ariel: (scream) *Ichigo: Sister! *Lulu: Ichigo! (grab her ichigo momomiya) (filling on lava Ariel, Betty, Freddy, Kimitsuka Ayako, Dana, Chigusa, Jamie, Rat King, Reece, Pike Queen Lucy, Xiao Qiao, Marko, and Yamitaro Higure is Were-Rat in lava get killed them) *Ariel, Betty, Freddy, Kimitsuka Ayako, Dana, Chigusa, Jamie, Reece, Pike Queen Lucy, Xiao Qiao, Marko, and Yamitaro Higure: HELP!!!!! ICHIGO MOMOMIYA!!!! (become a normal again) Trivia *In two shots of the short, the Lefou from Disney's Beauty and the Beast can be seen: once when the with saved duck. but, Marko, Xiao Qiao and Yamitaro Higure is Were-Rat his talk with Marko and again when Jumped on Window by Lefou and Pepe, Lefou & Pepe get grabbed by Pike Queen Lucy is throw at window. *In one shots of the short, the Crow from Ultra Maniac can be seen: Puftup roars. Also, in the shot, you can hear what appears to be a crow. Category:TMNT Tv series